


The Other Cat and Bug Team

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, One Shot, Takes place in the present, just a general knowlege of Black Cat in any Spider-Man media is fine, where Black Cat from Spider-Man had a miraculous, you don't have to read Spider-Girl to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: In the mid 1990’s New York city had a thief-turned hero known as The Black Cat. They say she got her bad-luck powers from a ring that her father had stolen from a magical artifact guardian in France.In 2016, Adrien meets a middle-aged blonde woman at a charity event named Felicia Hardy. Who is she, and what does she want from Adrien?((WHAT IF: Felicia Hardy AKA The Black Cat from Spider-Man, was a Miraculous wielder?You don't have to read Spider-Girl to understand the fic, as long as you're familiar with Black Cat is in one form or another. If you don't watch Miraculous though you'll probably get bored and or confused.))





	The Other Cat and Bug Team

**Author's Note:**

> If you are one of the 4 brave souls who follow me on Tumblr, then you know I'm fixated on the similarities between Spider-Man and Miraculous.

Adrien was at a big charity event with his father. His suit was stuffy, the people were fake, and he wasn’t permitted to eat anything. It was for a good cause, of course, but the 15-year-old boy couldn’t help but feel bored and uncomfortable. He had actually been looking forward to spending the evening with his father. Of course Gabriel was no where to be seen, off talking with associates, Adrien was sure, or perhaps hiding from connection-hungry industry newbies.

 

Adrien had ducked onto a balcony. He was all alone, save for Plagg, of course. 

 

“Kid, if you are going to Chat-Noir your way out of this, at least get me some cheese first. A swanky venue like this must be teeming with all kinds of delicious, fancy succulent cheeses”

 

“I’m sorry, Plagg. I can’t just grab you cheese in public, my father doesn’t want me to go off of my stupid meal plan. Normally the Gorilla doesn’t care he sees me sneaking food, but he’s not going to let me when my dad and the people he works with are here. Besides, I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

 

“Well, I’m afraid you’re the one in trouble if you expect me to help you transform without my beautiful Camen-”

 

Just then, Plagg was cut off by the screeching of the balcony door opening up. Plagg whisked into the interior pocket of his chosen’s jacket. 

Please be the Gorilla sneaking me snacks, please be the Gorilla sneaking me snacks-

No such luck.

 

The woman pushing the stained glass door open was not the gorilla.

 

She was tall, blonde, and perhaps around 40. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a black dress that had an deep-plunging neckline. She carried a large leather bag. She had gold earrings, nude lipstick, and lightly winged eyeliner. 

The woman walked over by Adrien.

 

“Would you like something to eat? I brought shrimp puffs?”

Yes. Food. Yes. This woman was alright in Adrien’s book.

The woman in black laughed when Adrien’s eyes light up.

 

“You’re a model, yes? I saw you trying to sneak some earlier.”

She handed the boy the small plate she had brought with her.

“I used to do some modeling in my youth. Trust me, life is too short to worry about a few extra calories here and there. Have fun.”

“Thank you very much. M’am."

 

“M’am? I’m Detective Hardy. But you can just call me Ms Hardy, or Felicia.”

Adrien could feel Plagg stiffen a little in his pocket.

The woman spoke with an American accent, but it was wasn’t decades old high school French. She spoke like she had had a private French tutor. If she was rich enough to be at this event, then she probably had.

“Detective?”

“Yes, I'm a PD from the NYC. That’s not why I’m here tonight, though”

Again, with the tensing. Adrien would have to ask Plagg what he was up to later.

“I’m also the head of The Hardy Foundation. I'm here on business”.

 

“My name is Adrien. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Hardy”.

“Being on a balcony like this at night sure reminds me of my youth.”

Now both of them were faced out word, and looking over the railing into the night.

“Have you ever seen those superheros? Chat Noir and Coccinelle?  
Felicia had used the French word for ladybug.

“We call her “Ladybug”, but yeah, I’ve seen her. She’s amazing”.

“Yeah?”

Adrien consciously dialed-back his level of admiration, and downplay things a little. “Well, they’ve both fought Akumas at my school before. They’re around.” He shrugged. He had used the french word for villain instead of saying Akuma. This ;ady had said Coccinelle after all, Adrien figured it would be easier.

“We have a bug in New York City, too. You ever hear of Spider-Girl?”

“Yeah, sure, My friend Alya’s really into super-heroes. She runs an entire blog about them”.

“A journalist, huh?” Felicia quirked her lip up at this. “You ever see this Alya at the same time as Ladybug?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Private joke.”

Both blondes were quiet for a moment, looking out at the Parisian night.

 

“Before there was Spider-Girl, starting back when I was in High school, we had Spider-Man. I actually ran into him a few times when I was in college.”

“How was he?”

“He was the smartest idiot I ever met. I always thought he was this brooding, brave, mysterious spandex-covered savior, and he was, but he was also this big, goofy wise-cracking kid, so filled with guilt, and with duty…”

 

Felicia sighed a little.

“Spider-Man made jokes while fighting? You’ve gotta be arachni-kidding me.”

The older woman looked at Adrien and arched her brow. Adrien shrugged a little.

 

“Not many people remember this anymore, but New York used to have a Black Cat too.” 

“An American Chat Noir? What was he like?” Adrien would have to talk to Plagg about this later.

“Black Cat. But yeah, she was a total bad-ass. She wore this sexy black cat-suit with white fur trim, and saved Spider-Man’s ass a couple of times. She was an idiot too, of course. But they worked well together. Black Cat was a bit of a wildcard, and a thief when they first met. He was good for her”.

 

“Did Black Cat and Spider-man get married?”. Adrien made sure to say Black Cat in English this time.

Felicia looked back out at the night.

“Rumor has, they dated. Briefly. On and off. They cared for each other, and they may have truly loved each other. It may have been. But Black Cat was a finicky feline. She played with men like mice, and when she was bored with one, she just move on to another. When she was finally ready to wind up the yarnball and settle down, her Spider had already moved on.”

Did Ms. Hardy have tears in her blue eyes?

“It was for the best though”, the woman continued. “Spider-Man got married to the love of his life, and now the city has Spider-Girl”.

 

“What happened to Black Cat?” Adrien asked.

“ No one could know for sure, of course, but I’d say that Black Cat probably returned the stolen ring that gave her bad-luck powers. 

She probably went on to marry some meat-head, have two amazing children with him, and then divorce him after falling in love with a woman she met at work. 

She probably has a job where she can get some action in, and help people at the same time. Maybe a private detective, or military. Maybe she’s a cop”

 

Felicia started for the door.

“She probably knows who Spider-Man really is. I bet he’s a cop now too. I bet their daughters fight the daughters of the people they fought together.” 

Felicia voice changed to a lighter, more conversational tone.

 

“Thanks for listening, Adrien. I should probably get back to my girlfriend now. But there is one more theory I have about Black Cat. I have a feeling that she would want to give her praise and approval to a certain black kitten out there. And I also think she’d want to tell an old friend that she’s sorry, and give him a gift.”

 

The tall woman gave poor confused Adrien a quick but deep hug. She pulled a round box from her bag, and thrust it into the teen’s arms before opening the door and walking back into the party.

Oh, thank goodness” moaned Plagg, shooting out of Adrien’s jacket, and making a dive for the box. Adrien held it at arms length, to get a good look.

 

On the box of high-quality camberet cheese that Felicia had left, there a was a note that had a black paw print and said XOXO- B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, if you're curious, I based Felicia and Peter on the Spider-Girl comic versions, but I moved the timeline forward a little to make them active during the 90's as an homage to the animated series, and because I wanted Felicia to be 40-ish in 2016. she does wear the outfit I describe in the comic book.


End file.
